A Dragons Story
by Lucith
Summary: In a world where foxes are the dominant species a young vixen is accidentally sent into a realm where she doesn't belong, will she ever return to her home? Or will she decide to stay.
1. Information

Things you need to know.

This is a story about foxes, not about cats or wolves, though they may be included or mentioned at some points in the story.

In this story, foxes live in groups called glows.

This is not Earth, this is Ryft. Foxes are the dominant species of Ryft. Ryft is a water based planet with pieces of land called Ripples. The main Ripple is split into sections.

Each section is ruled by a different Glow.

They are called Glows because of the glowing mark that every fox has somewhere on their body, it mainly appears on the back.

Male Foxes are called Dogs. Female Foxes are called Vixens.

On Ryft, foxes have unique pelt patterns, so not all of them are red with black legs and a white tail tip.

.The different glows.

The Northern Glow. -Tends to be more proud than the other Glows- ~Is in alliance with the Eastern Glow~

The Eastern Glow. -The kindest of the Glows, respects everyone-

The Southern Glow. -Opposite of the Northern Glow, Has no pride whats so ever, and tends to be more independant from the other glows- ~In alliance with the Western Glow~

The Western Glow. -Has no respect for life or for other foxes outside of their Glow or alliance-

The Main ripple has a large lake in the center of it, the glows think it's cursed. Every fox that has ever swam in that lake has gone missing within a few days or has drowned instantly

.Religion and Belief.

The foxes have four gods. Two of them are major (Life and Death), and the other two of them watch over Ryft.

The god of Death - His name is Shiki -

The god of Life - His name is Anolyth -

The god of Water - His name is Mizu -

The god of Sky - Her name is Veil -

The Gods have no specific species, though when seen in visions they appear as dragons.

Some have seen the gods as foxes though, and when they tell others about it, they are described as beautiful.

Each god has the ability to give power to a creature of their choosing.

The foxes say that all the gods are siblings.

Glows tend to be extremely large so not all of them live together. They split themselves up into groups.

The main camp, which contains the chiefs, and select members of the guards/hunters.

Sometimes containing the past chiefs which have shifted into the elders or the oldest of the elders which tend to be more wise.

They believe that any fox that played an important role in their history will be reborn when they die.

 **That is all that i have to tell you for now.**


	2. Allegiance (Will update this later)

.Allegiance. (I'm only going to do the glows that matter)

Eastern Glow

(Main group)

~Cheifs~

Flicker - Flame orange vixen with silvery patches along her back. Has a bright red marking on her left hind leg. Green eyes-

Rune - Black dog with a stone gray stripe going down his back, His mark is on his paw pad it is neon blue. Blue eyes-

~Elders~

Swift - White dog with black patches along his back. Bright green marking behind his ear. Green eyes-

Leech - Blackish-grey dog with light gray paws and silver eyes. has a white marking on his back-

Reed - Brown vixen with light brown legs/paws with deep green eyes. has a yellow mark on her tail-

~Hunters/guards~

Branch - Dark brown dog with black paws and white patches on his back. has green marking on his belly. green eyes-

Rabbit - Light brown vixen with white belly and paws. Silver marking on her forehead. brown eyes-

Whirl - White dog with grey and black swirling marks along his back. Blue marking on his right-front paw. silver eyes-

Breeze - pure grey dog. blue eyes. Orange marking on his neck-

Puddle - Silver Vixen with white patches along her back. blue eyes. white mark on her ear-

Whisp - White Vixen with silver-striped legs. bright blue eyes. with neon-blue marking under her left eye. (Its a stripe that leads from under her eye and narrows as it gets closer to the bottom of her face)

-Gods-

Shiki : White with red chest and belly. Has a full red circle at the base of his tale which shifts into a thick red ring and into a large thin red ring at the tip. Golden eyes. Wears a blood-red rope around his neck.

Anolyth : Sandy yellow with neon-blue ripple pattern on his back. Has silver glowing eyes. Wears a string around his neck that holds a blue crystal.

Mizu : White with swirling blue pattern along his back. Deep glowing blue eyes. Wears a tear drop shaped crystal ear-ring

Veil : Grey with stripes along her back that change color according to the time of day. (orange for dawn, blue for mid-day, red for sunset, purple for dusk, etc)). Has a crescent shape on her forehead and pure white eyes. Wears a silver necklace with a glass bell attached to it.


	3. Chapter 1

Whisp crouched down, her white fur blending in with the new snow finely as she trailed the rabbit who was scavenging for food at the moment. It was mid-winter and possibly the coldest day they had seen through out the whole time.

Though the prey in the eastern part of the ripple was running nicely; she couldn't say the same for the others.

She jumped a good distance into the air before landing on the rabbit and killing it with a bite to the neck. She picked its limp body up off of the ground, trudging through the deep snow back to the main den.

She entered the tunnel that went underground to the dens, the path worn by many generations and lit by the mushrooms that grew alongside it. She deposited the rabbit into a small hole in the ground, where it was stored with the other pieces of prey

"Hello?" She called down one of the tunnels.

No response.

She tried another tunnel.

No response.

Sighing, she tried the last tunnel. "Anyone here?"

She grinned hearing a familiar voice drift back to her, answering her call "Nope!"

She ran down the winding tunnel, greeting Puddle with a tackle as she entered one of the many rooms.

Puddle laughed, pushing her sibling away from her.

Puddle gave her sister a mischievous smirk

"Wanna go to the lake?"

That simple question had silenced Whisp immediately.

She didnt know why, but ever since she was a kit she was terrified of the lake. Since before the elders had told her about its curse. It confused her, and honestly, she was tired of it.

She was one of the members who got to live with the chiefs after all. She shouldn't be scared of an over-sized puddle.

Whisp swallowed.

"Sure." was all she could manage to choke out. 'pathetic'

Puddle's eyes widened "You sure?"

Whisp responded with a simple nod.

"Great lets go!" Puddle said running ahead of her sister and out of the network of tunnels.

Whisp follower her, just not as eagerly.

She paused when she spotted the lake over a hill, dread churning in her stomach as a cold wind blew around her.

She shook off the feeling and pushed forward after her sister.

When they arrived at the lake, they discovered that the edge of it had been frozen over from the cold.

Intrigued, Puddle wandered closer, placing a paw on the smooth surface. She put more weight on it, earning a terrified look from Whisp.

Puddle walked forward onto the ice, smiling and looking at her sister "Come over here! The ice wont break i promise!"

Whisp, still ignoring the increasing amount of dread in her stomach, stepped onto the solidified horror with her sister who was on the edge of the ice, looking into her reflection with awe. She signaled for her sibling to come closer. And she did. And she looked into the water. But she didn't see her own reflection. What she was was a white fox with deep blue eyes staring directly at her through the water.

This scared her. But what happened next petrified her. It smirked... And then she heard a cracking noise and then she looked next to her, her sister was gone. And so was the piece of ice that she was standing on.

She looked around frantically hoping that her sister was just pulling a cruel prank. She called her sisters name, when suddenly, a frenzy of bubbles appeared on the waters surface.

Without a second thought, she plunged into the water after her sister, swimming deeper and deeper into the liquid. The light slowly fading the farther she went.

'I cant hold my breath any longer' She thought.

But she heard another voice inside her head that wasn't hers. 'Then let it out'

She reached the bottom. Her heart filled with dismay at the sight of her sisters lifeless eyes staring at her, a look of pure sadness frozen on her face.

'I give up' she wanted to cry. Her limbs were starting to cramp from the cold water. 'It's hard to move'

She couldn't hold the air in anymore. She watched the bubbles of air drift up past her face. She began to close her eyes, when she caught a glimpse of the fox she saw in her reflection. His white fur with swirling blue markings along his back and deep blue glowing eyes. 'How beautiful' she thought as the image swam past her face.

She closed her eyes. 'I'm so sorry it ended this way'

The last physical thing she felt was her sister resting next to her.

* * *

 **That was my first chapter. I think ill be working on this story really often :)**

 **LEAVE A COMMENT! BOTH HATE AND COMPLIMENT ARE WELCOME ^-^**


	4. Chapter 2

She drowsily cracked open her eyes, finding herself in an unfamiliar forest. She wasn't alarmed , but the eerie silence bothered her. The leaves above and around her moved as if being blown by a wind. She started to panic as she found that she couldn't feel or hear the wind.

She suddenly remembered what had happened previously; It hit her like a rock. She let out a choked sob wanting to curl up in a ball and die...And then she remembered that she was already dead.

Looking down at her paws she found that she could see through them. She let out a distorted whine, unsure of what she should think of this.

Her head whipped back up as she suddenly heard a voice "It seems she noticed"

She couldn't locate where it was coming from and was about to call out to it when she heard a second one, this one sounded faintly familiar but she couldn't quite place where she heard it from.. "Indeed"

The first voice again... "Should we show ourselves?"

"No; I want to watch her struggle for a little while longer"

She frowned deeply 'I'm being toyed with...' so she sat down.

"Shes not doing anything though."

"Fine" The second one sighed.

She shrunk back as she suddenly felt a harsh wind blow through her fur, closing her eyes tightly.  
Her eyes opened to see two dogs standing in front of her, one had a red rope around his neck and the other she saw in the lake...as her reflection.

The sudden realization made her eyes narrow in hate at the white dog "You caused this" she seethed.

He stared at her calmly, amusement flickered across his deep blue gaze for a moment, before Whisp lunged forward, intending to tackle him. To her surprise she simply went right through him, tumbling forward and landing ungracefully on her face. He completely ignored her attempt at attacking him and introduced himself and his companion "I am Mizu, this is Shiki"

She froze in her process of getting up, turning slightly to look at them, Shiki, who looked like he was having a hard time trying not to move, and Mizu, who caused her and her sisters death.

"Wheres Puddle" She asked getting up, thankful that dirt didn't cling to a spirits pelt.

The two looked at each other, then back at her, and to her surprise, Mizu bowed his head "I'm sorry"

"For what?" She asked looking around the small area "Shes here isn't she?"

Mizu looked back up and shook his head slowly, "I could only take one of you back with me"

Whisp looked dumbfounded "You what?"

Mizu began again "I coul-" She cut him off with a whimper

"Why me then!?" She cried, her eyes watering as she stared at the god

He seemed reluctant to answer that one and opened his mouth. She turned and ran in the opposite direction of the two gods, her vision blurred by tears, not giving him a chance to answer the question.

She ran, hearing whispers and conversations, nothing loud enough to make sense of though, She wasn't even sure if they were speaking the same language at this point. She just wanted out of this world.

She huffed; after running for a while noticed that the scenery had changed. They sky was dark and the trees were sparse. Before her was a seemingly never ending field, completely covered in grass, which was strangely light blue. The trees had bark that was nearly black, and their leaves were the same shade as the grass, but they looked so fragile, as if they could fall and shatter at any moment. The view struck her as calming, yet she was afraid to go any farther.

Her tail swept from side to side behind her, pondering on if she should continue or go back.

She heard a tinkling sound at her side and slowly turned her head to the direction of the noise.

She froze as she saw a vixen standing next to her, with deep blueish-black stripes along her back and a glass bell dangling around her neck. She looked so... untouchable.

The strange vixen turned her head to face Whisp. A calm smile across her face, and her pure white eyes half-lidded. "Are you lost, child?" She asked, cocking her head ever so slightly. Without realizing, Whisp nodded her head in answer to the vixen.

The vixen nodded slightly, and used her tail to usher Whisp ahead "I'm sure you'll find what you're seeking" she said, walking alongside her. They walked for what seemed like hours, finally stopping as a large tree came into view. It twisted up into the sky, past the clouds, and it seemed to go on forever. It also seemed that they werent even at the bottom of it, as the branches seemed to reach out across the land.  
"Do you know what you're looking at?" The strange vixen asked, as they stood away from the tree

Whisp stayed quiet.

"This is Yggdrasil" She said, her gaze looking locked on the tree

"Yggdrasil?" Whisp asked, looking at the vixen

"The World Tree" She stated, continuing forward and up a large hill.

They appeared at the top of the hill, and stopped again.

Whisp gaped at the sight before her. And the vixen looked onward quietly.

Before them was a huge landmass, stretched out before them.

A seemingly quiet forest, made up of the trees that she had first noticed when she saw the area. And she couldn't quite see what was just beyond that, but she knew it would take a while to actually reach the tree, if she wanted to go there anyways. "Who are you?" Whisp asked, turning to the vixen, who was still watching the tree "I am Veil" She said, her pure white eyes turning back to look at Whisp. A smile parted Veils lips, as her body started to disappear slowly. "It seems i'm being summoned" Veil said, looking Whisp in the eyes. Whisp shivered and backed up slowly, the area growing cold suddenly "Your sister..." Veil whispered "Go to the tree" her voice getting quieter "Your answers will be found, along with your way home" She said, getting quieter "I'm sorry that i can not stay and help you on your journey" Whisp was wide-eyed at what she was seeing "Ill lend you... allies" She said disappearing completely from Whisp's sight.


End file.
